The invention is generally related to personal finance, and more particularly, to item level receipt data, managing item level receipt data and item level receipt data applications. Consumers utilize various forms of payment to pay for goods and services including credit card, debit card, automated teller machine (ATM) card, check, automated clearing house (ACH) wire and cash. Certain transactions are debited from consumer bank accounts. For example, a checking or savings account may be debited when a consumer utilizes a debit card to purchase a good or service. Goods and services are also paid for by credit card. Credit card transactions appear as line items in credit card accounts.
For certain types of transactions, consumers can access their respective on-line accounts to view certain transaction information and statements. However, the transaction information that is available is rather limited. For example, such information may be limited to merchant name, transaction amount and transaction date. Further, this information is presented to the consumer in a single line item format. Thus, additional, lower level or item level receipt details are not available since such information is not accessible from a bank account or credit card account, and if consumers need to view older transaction data that does not appear in a current statement, one or more prior statements must be downloaded and transaction entries must be searched before older transactions can be reviewed. This can be inconvenient and time consuming.
Other systems, e.g., systems of AfterBot, Inc. and as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,552,087, collect receipt data from the individual merchants from whom goods and services were purchased. Consumers can access collected receipt data by viewing it on a particular web site without logging onto an on-line bank or credit card account. Such systems, however, have limited capabilities, functionality and user interfaces such that consumers are not able to readily obtain a visual snapshot of spending patterns and receipt data. Further, depending on the types of information that are available, consumers may be required to visit individual merchant sites in order to view receipts or receipt data.